mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
Equipment and gear, Weapons is a main advantage of the Gameplay in Mage and Minions. Each character has his own equipment style ( for example: Bounty Hunter cannot wear Warrior's armor and weapons). When creating your new hero and starting first level of the Story mode, you will begins with common armor, common pants, and common weapon (based by your character class), Bounty Hunter begins with double weapons in both of his hands. Item qualities Items and Weapons come in this coded colours: *Common item (light gray colour) *Uncommon item (green colour) *Rare item (light blue colour) *Epic item (purple colour) *Legendary item (gold-orange colour) *Named Items (colour is based by the qualities listed up here can be epic or legendary) *Living Items (only available as epic items) Note: There are some special offer items, such as Skybreaker that is no longer available to be obtained. Item types *Helm: Warrior (special helms for mages) *Hood: Bounty Hunter *Cap: Mage, Bounty Hunter *Shoulders/Shoulder pads: All classes *Armor: All classes *Cape: All classes *Gloves: All classes *Pants: All classes *Boots: All classes *Necklaces: Can be crafted for all classes *Rings (can be equipped 2): Can be crafted for all classes *Shields: Warrior, Mage *Pistols/Guns: Bounty Hunter *Tome books: Mages *Swords: Warrior, Mage *Axes: Warrior, Mage *Maces Warrior, Mage *Staffs: Mage Basics Common items gives no bonus, Uncommon item gives one bonus, Rare item gives 2 bonuses, Epic item gives 3, and Legendary gives 4 bonuses. Named Items gives you one special bonus. Items don't level up with you. Now the max level cap is 70 for items and your hero. However after you purchase the limited newbie for new players you will receive living Weapons (sword or pistol) which will level up with your Hero classes. Set items: also pretty rare, but not as much as named items are. Set items are special items which also gives you bonuses when equipped more than one. There are: Helms and Caps, Shoulders, Armor, Gloves, Boots, and Pants available to be in sets. So max at items you can equip is 6. each set is special in it's way. You can swap your items by just double-tapping on them. Trivia *Items were first meant to be available to equip to your Companions also, however the team later changed this option because the reason is that your Companions are meant to be weaker that you are. However if you would be able to put the gear on them, their power would be unbalanced with your hero's one. *Developers are trying to reach this sequence: On Normal you will be rewarded with common and rarely rare items. On Heroic you can slightly easily get rare and as cool sometimes epic, legendary changes would be small in here that would comes like 0.5%. On Legendary there is barely soft to get epic and legendary when possible in the change like 5% or more. *There are three preview items that are available only when starting you journey and cannot be found any further, are common, level 1. Warrior: Sword, Mage: Willow Branch, Bounty Hunter: Rusty Pistol (2×). Category: Equipment Category:Gear Category:Overview Category: Classes Category: Inventory